haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Mirebalais
Mirebalais (Haitian Creole: Mibalè), capital city of Mirebalais Arrondissement, is part of the Central Plateau in Haiti. Mirebalais is easily accessible by recently-constructed Route Nationale 3, only 25 miles and less than an hour's drive from Haiti's capital, Port-au-Prince. ---- =Overview= ---- ]] Mirebalais (pop 192,852) is a model city, an example of what can be achieved elsewhere in struggling Haiti. It is an environment of uninterrupted streams of projects that has made possible more potential jobs available than ever before. In a deviation from many of Haiti's cities, it is on the power grid 24-hours a day, by its favorable location to it. About The municipality of Mirebalais received this name from the immense quantity of wild animals that the first French found there, which reminded them of the little country called Mirebalais in Poitou, where some of them had probably been born. Geography The city developed on the right bank of the river Artibonite , about fifteen kilometers downstream of the hydroelectric dam of Péligre, at its confluence with the river La Tombe. The City of Mirebalais is one of six municipalities in the Southern part of the Central Department, better known under the name of Central Lower Plateau. She is also part of a arrondissement of the same name, along with the Boucan-Carré and Saut-d'Eau communes. It is limited geographically to the North by the municipality of Boucan-Carré, on the South by the commune of Thomazeau, to the East by the commune of Las Cahobas and to the West by the commune of Saut-d'Eau. Communal sections Mirebalais is split into four communal sections, as shown on the communal map: From left to right, Grand Boucan (green), Crête Brulée (purple), Gascogne (red), and Sarazin (blue) Compared to some communes of the Central department, the municipality of Mirebalais is better equipped. It is an interior commune, whose dominant relief is the plateau with a normal climate. It has four communal sections (and had a district at one point) and its inhabitants are called Mirbalaisiens. In 1998, the population of the commune of Mirebalais was 85,757 inhabitants; estimates brought it to 88,899 inhabitants in 2009. For an area evaluated at 357.26 km2 its density was equal to 240 inhabitants / km2 in 1998. Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the town has a hotel, a some restaurants and a marketing cooperative. In terms of economic activities, trade and agriculture come first. The local economy is based on growing coffee, lime, sugar cane, sisal, cotton, pigeon peas and rice. The town does commerce through a super market, a large shop, a few building materials shops, several food supply centers and twenty depots. The town also a gas station, two private morgues, four pharmarcies, two photocopying services, and a dry cleaning. Livelihood There is no stopping Haiti's town of Mirebalais from developing into a significant municipality in the Mirebalais Arrondissement. The town is currently seeing various developmental projects that are surely improving the lives of the 165,000 people living there. The Arrondisement capital, which is only 30 miles and a 45-minute drive from Port-au-Prince, has become a place for people seeking a less populated town with many employment opportunities. With the developmental projects launched in the town, people are able to get jobs. Housing Another project, a luxury-housing development built by Oasis Global Enterprises, will erect lavish homes and condominiums with amenities such as public spaces, nightclubs, retail stores, a business district, and hospitality venues. Meanwhile, Oasis Global Enterprises is about to start a housing development project in the town. Under the project, residential homes and bedroom apartments will be built in an outskirts area of 32 acres. Not only that, the project also involves the construction of a business center, entertainment venues, public parks, and restaurants, among others. Infrastructure Education The Ministry National Education of Youth and Sports has been represented in the municipality for over 27 years by a school inspection office. Two kindergartens, dozens of (pre-school included) mostly private primary schools, eleven secondary schools and two technical and vocational schools were inventoried in Mirebalais. The central office for low-level literacy is in Mirebalais. It contains dozens of centers of which nearly half are at the service of Mirebalaisiens. Healthcare One of things that Mirebalais is proud of is the establishment of a modern place of healing. In a first for Haiti, Mirebalais is done building a thoroughly-modern teaching hospital. Mirebalais Teaching Hospital (MTH) is a 320-bed, six-operating room, one-intensive care unit full-service medical facility. Standing seven stories high on a large tract of land, it contains nursing and medical schools with internship and residency training as well. The employment potential for Mirebalais citizens is enormous. Two global non-government organizations, Partners in Health and Zanmi Lasante, have partnered with the Ministry of Public Health to fund the project. This is a good thing as Haiti is in need of more medical professionals in order to enhance health services. The Ministry of Public Health has been represented in the commune for over five years. There are nine establishments providing health services in the area with dozens of technicians and health workers. Utilities In terms of water availability, the municipality has five rivers (one river captured), five springs (two springs captured), and a few artesian wells, public fountains and pumps. Regarding Electricity, the city and some localities are electrified. Culture Religion Several faiths were counted in the commune. The number of churches (chapels and temples) is greater for the "Baptists" (20) and the churches of God (15). Communication After the municipality of Hinche, Mirebalais is the only municipality to have a telephone service with a large number of lines and which are functional (over 600 lines in total). The postal service is working somehow. In addition, the municipality has two radio stations, but it has no newspaper / magazine or television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has two libraries (one public, the other private). It does not have a museum, theater nor cinema. Residents practice FootBall (soccer) and volleyball in the town. Two night clubs / dancing restaurants and ten gaguères complete the leisure areas. Note that the town has a public place that is well maintained. As for Cultural Heritage, the town has a fort (le Fort Anglais). Mirebelais's patron saint, St. Louis Roi de France, has a feast day celebrated annually on August 25th. Climate The City of Mirebalais receives more than 1300 mm (four feet and some change) of rain per year on average. The distribution of precipitation is done on two major periods. The first runs from April to October, it is the rainy season and the other is from November to March, and represents the dry season. The rainy season is the period of the major agricultural activities in the communal sections. The town enjoys rather mild temperatures with an annual average of 26.2 ° C (80F). The period of the freshest rain coincides with that of the lowest rainfall especially from December to March. Some forage species used in livestock feed are also listed. This is the case of the herbs of varieties known under the designations of Guinea and rope to seed 2e3c7b5889152a5824a7cf0393629c29--inside-garden-state-of-the-art.jpg|Garden 215-002-river-haiti-canoe.jpg|Canoe on the river 2016-04-20-Haiti-Mirebalais-Ecole-Trianon-WASH-31.jpg|Mirebalais Ecole Trianon 2761616_1418081981_1573_funddescription.jpg|Mirebalais children Arms of Hope Children's Home – Mirebalais.jpg|Children's home, Mirebalais Ecole Nationale Congreganiste Lucienne Estime Mirebalais Haiti.jpg|Ecole Nationale Congreganiste Lucienne Estime Mirebalais Haiti Gawou Ginou School.jpg|Gawou Ginou School Haiti_WINNER_BestQualityAward_large.jpg|Mango production Hotel de Ville - Mirebalais Haiti.jpg|City Hall ht-bridge-1.jpg|Pont Mirebalais G2.jpg|Medical Partners-in-Health-Mirebalais-Haiti-Hospital-6.jpg|World's largest solar powered Hospital, Mirebalais, Haiti g-7102.jpg web-head-Mirebalais.jpg joia_Large.jpg|HUM Le Mirage Hotel Mirebalais Haiti.jpg|Le Mirage Hotel, Mirebalais, Haiti mirebalais68.jpg 15300.png|Sportif p1260890.jpg|Centre Sportif Mirebalais 630x355.jpg|Mirebalais, Haiti 13863224_Gil_gpCbbaBAGJclcDu0AalzC1htiv2ddmK-10YY1Eg.jpg|Mirebalais girl dancing DSC_0220.jpg HAITI-4.jpg|Farm-to-market route, via foot iphone-6-2015-864.jpg|Young children in Mirebalais MirebalaisElectricity-610.jpg|Utilites workers P1010254.jpg|Saint David's Episcopal Church Gawou Ginou School.jpg|Gawou Ginou School pic_9841.jpg|Gas station, Mirebalais pic_13952.jpg|Place Publique, Mirebalais pont mirebalais.jpg|Pont Mirebalais construction Street Vendors Place Publique Mirebalais.jpg|Street vendors - Place publique, Mirebalais hotel-le-mirage.jpg|Hotel Le Mirage, Mirebalais otc-Mirebalais52.jpg|Elderly woman in Mirebalais Trip.jpg|Women with triplets at Mirebalais wp-image-1418398222jpg.jpg|Countryside Mirebalais, Haiti Category:Centre, Haiti